Rekindling
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: Old passion are like a flame. Hard to dissipate them, but a little material throw in it will make it burn even harder, that is just how it is, no matter how dark those old passion are in one's Dark History


It is a wide arena, with thousands of people gathering in the same place, some screaming, some laughing, and some other just watch intensely

If it is in other circumstance, I will never go near this place, but this time its different

Standing in front of the arena, where everyone gather with their own creation, fighting against each other to see whose creation are the superior, whose technique are the one that triumph all

Yes, this very feeling, an excitement is there in my body, a fire that I never knew exist burn deep within me, wanting to grasp victory

The sudden change of battle area, the unexpected attack that comes out of nowhere, the time when your gun is jammed, the explosion and disappointment that is felt when one's own hard work are defeated by others

They are all things that I hate, but not in here

The feeling of a Builder, the feeling of a Fighter that is deep inside me calls for them! Wanting more to challenge! Wanting more to win against!

And with these feeling inside me,

I woke up

* * *

It was the usual timing for me to wake up, followed by my sister's "Breakfast ready!" and my eyes getting more used to the light and getting smaller to handle them

Looking at the trophy that I have in front of my bed, colored brown but having a small feeling of metallic in them, showing a quite tall cylinder with a mech, losing both its head and left arm, right arm high in the air, aiming something right upside of it with its futuristic gun

What have happen that I lost my passion on those things? Where those flames have goes?

Sometimes the look of my phone, both rectangle and long, the usual form of a modern smartphone, remind me of the Identification GP that I used to have, the one that I sealed away deep with those of my old regret and dark history

"Aah! Hachiman!" I don't know if it's either the grace of the God of Romantic Comedy or just my dead fish eye look even more dead that usual, but an Angel have grace me with his presence

"What is it Totsuka?" Trying to keep my calm(of course), I give out my best 'usual mode' reply, raising my head from the desk that I use as madeshift bed for the current time

"You seem a bit down today, anything happen?" Aah, truly! Good job, God of Romantic Comedy! I shall pray for you after I got home "Noting actually, just a painful reminder from my dream, that's all" I force a bit of smile over my lips, trying my best to assure the Angel that grace me

"….." Aah…. He turns a bit, looking away.

I'm sorry for that smile! It's a mistake! Honest! "Aah! Have you seen the World Cup yesterday?" I instantly use one of my thousand skills, 'Changing Conversation'!

"?" He looks a bit confused it seems "Gunpla World Cup I mean" At the very instant, he give me an one million dollar smile. Aah, I'm glad that I touch that subject, even though they remind me of those dark ages

"Of course I watch them! The German's are so cool! They're like, Bum! Bum!" Aah, old trauma is nothing in such a cute event, I'm glad that I'm in this class "But their Gunpla is a bit too focused, they put too much effort into storing as many artillery inside the Heavyarm, even throwing away its Army Knife, the only melee weapon it have" I start to talk it out

"Replacing with a Hand Vulcan of Gundam Exia is okay, but adding more shoulder weapon like Jesta Cannon's Arm Weapon is just too fuel consuming" that is indeed their flaw, for while their tactic of standing still while bombarding the enemy is the right choice for Gunpla like Heavyarm, over-specialization is a bad thing, as the same tactic will make you easy to read and handle, alongside lowering Heavyarm's already low mobility

"Uwaa…. You sure know a lot Hachiman!" Totsuka grace me with his smile once again, and again, I feel blessed to be born at this year

* * *

"So, a new request again?" I ask the girl that sit at the end of this long table in front of me, who nod at my question

"Indeed" Yukino Yukinoshita, the president of Service Club, said "Her name is Amane Misa"

* * *

Profile

Name: Hikigaya Hachiman

Favorite Gunpla: Zaku-II Char Aznable Custom

Favorite Color: Dark Blue or Grey

Favorite Weapon: Cold Knife, GM-II Sniper Rifle

Personal Machine:

\- Astray Gold Frame Chaos Max

\- Zaku-II F2 Hachiman Custom

* * *

Hello! Gemini here!

In case anyone wondering where the hell have I gone to, I will point them to their window and look at them, as I am extremely busy in my life, with work and all, alongside hobby like my card gaming and all

Also, I am making progress with Kankolle is a Mistake, not giving up on that piece of feces currently, so expect an update either this week or next week!(Don't hope too much)

Anyway, Time for usual Gemini rant

First of all, I've been wanting to write a piece of work about Gundam Build Fighter, they are fun story, with customized mech, fun of building alongside unique battle and all(Mindblowing animation guys?), and when I think again, Hachiman used to have Chuunibyou, so hey! Why not mix the two things up!?

This story is basically taking depth of Hachiman's old forgotten Chuuni time where he is still a die-hard fans of Gunpla Battle and his return to the hobby as both a Builder and Fighter, alongside mixing in Gundam Breaker 3 story, which is actually pretty fun ride when I play it

Azalea Gundam is one of the few inbuilt custom Gunpla that Gundam Breaker 3 show first, and man they did a great job! Cool looking and powerful in one form! Its simple and good, and the color(pink) is damn nice for it

Sorry for my usual grammar again, and yeah, need a beta reader for being more in-character, talk about gunpla if you can, correct my grammar and reminding me of writing this since I'm so damn easy to forgot about stuff

I would love it if you favorite and follow this story if you like it, and comment are my like Stand for Part 3 character of JoJo onward, I need them or I'll be beaten like not named character

Later guys!

Happy Writing,

Twin Judge of Gemini

P.S: Busy playing Koiken Otome and Sonicomi now


End file.
